Prefabricated concrete wall panels are used in a variety of building applications. They have not, however, proven suitable for use in constructing concrete basements. When concrete wall panels are used the basement wall tends to shift laterally where the panels join during backfilling. This is particularly a problem where the panels meet forming a corner. The result is that prefabricated concrete wall panels cannot be used in basement construction without securing the concrete wall panels to a poured in place concrete foundation. The need for poured in place concrete greatly reduces the advantages sought to be gained from using prefabricated concrete wall panels.